


In Pursuit of Happiness

by 3rdgymmanager



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sad Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymmanager/pseuds/3rdgymmanager
Summary: Miya Atsumu can't seem to make relationships last. As his friend, you're there for me in all his latest break-ups. Still he continues to believe he can find happiness as long as he keeps looking. Maybe the answer is closer than you both think, but he has a lot to overcome till then.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hope. Atsumu is character that has a lot of hope. He has a lot of faith in destiny and in his passions. He also has a lot of snark and charm, which makes him so fun to explore especially in love.

“Should I chase them down the airport and apologize?” Atsumu bangs at your door at 10:30 pm on a Thursday night. 

He’s been knocking for 5 minutes and you’re sure to hear from the neighbors tomorrow, but you couldn’t get to the door sooner because you were in the shower. You open the door just enough for him to see you.

“What went wrong this time?” you snap irritably, “And I’m closing the door because it’s cold and you interrupted my shower.” 

The current person he was dating dumped him just before they went on a trip. Although Miya Atsumu has got game, he’s not very good at keeping romantic partners he brings into his life. Him asking advice at odd hours of the clock happens more often than you’d like. 

“Err…they said something about me needing to give them more space and to be more sensitive about the way I talk.” he recounts from the other side of your door. 

You roll your eyes. This is not the first time you’ve heard of these complaints against Atsumu. In fact, they are recurring. 

“Atsumu, you have no subtlety, no tact,” you massage your temples even if he can’t see it, “You need to learn how to communicate and compromise better. Not everyone can handle someone so frank. And you’re really clingy for a grown ass man, so you gotta work on that if you want any of your relationships to work.”

He’s quiet for a while, thinking through your advice, hands probably sunk into his MSBY jacket. 

“You don’t seem to mind that I talk the way I do.” you can almost see him scowling, “Also can you let me in?”

“No.” you simply put, “But I’m not them and vice-versa. I’m not your girlfriend, Atsumu, nor am I standard for tolerance.” 

“You would be but you refuse to date me.” he exhales, probably scratching his head and leaning back into his heels. 

“I would only date you if I want to get rid of you. None of your relationships last more than 6 months.” You finally open the door and cross your arms across your chest. A cold gust of wind sends regrets down your spine, “Now shoo!! Go away. I’m going back to my shower.”

He puts his hands on his hips and calls out loudly to no one in particular, “You don’t need to hide yourself from me. I know what you look like naked…”

You slam the door in his face, “BYE. I'M HEADING BACK TO MY NICE HOT SHOWER.” 

“And you’re gorgeous by the way!!” he gleefully adds. 

As he turns his heels back into his own place, his mind wanders to your body: the hollows of your hips, the curves of your collarbone, your skin against his fingertips. You felt impossibly soft against him that one night you may or may not have hooked up. 

He wouldn’t have minded hooking up a second time, but you turned him down, saying that you’d rather stay just friends. Ever since then, you’ve been on the back of his mind. He couldn’t shake how he saw you in a new light. As one of his closest friends, you easily understood him and you were sexually compatible. That was all the makings of a good relationship right? 

He quickly texts you that he won’t be dating for a while. He needs time to think. 

—————————————————————————------------

Atsumu’s dating life is quiet for a while, which is weird because he’s an inexorable flirt. Something changes in Atsumu. He stops going on consecutive dates. He’s spending more time in your circle of friends. He even tries reading as a hobby. 

Your chat exchange is mostly memes, free of emergency advice for the women in his romantic life. You’re a little dumbfounded, but at least it’s peaceful. 

Trouble starts brewing when he calls one evening. 

“It’s my birthday tomorrow. Let’s go out.” 

“Who else is invited?” you check your calendar, “And which club are we heading to?” You better clear the rest of the weekend, because Atsumu is one to party through the night. 

“No one else. Just you.” he casually says. You almost drop your phone into your pot. Is this some kind of prank?

“Atsumu, when I said I didn’t want to hook up again that includes dating too.” you gripe. 

He immediately jumps to convince you. “Just one date. We don’t have to do this again. I swear!”

Which is how the next day Atsumu is standing with you outside your door at the end of the night. Every detail of him is defined because the moon is out and the sky is bright. You almost hate to admit it, but you’ve had a really good time tonight. He can be extremely charming when he wants to be 

“Can I kiss you goodnight?” he asks. 

You hesitate at first. 

“Just for tonight.” you jab a finger into his chest. He nods. 

He leans in surprisingly gentle. His lips land on yours, warm and soft. His firm hands, slide down your back to your waist before settling into your hips. He presses his body to yours to feel your dips and curves. Although he feels heat rising from his core, he’s careful to reign in his instincts. 

He slides his tongue into mouth and pulls away for a quick breath before diving back in. He notices your hands at your sides and guides them to his chest. He craves for your touch. 

He eventually takes his hand off your hips and holds your hands with his. The palm of his thumbs run the back of your hands—an unexpectedly sweet gesture from him. 

After you’re both done kissing, he lightly presses his forehead to yours and closes his eyes, reveling in the intimacy of the moment. You’ve never seen him so tender, it almost makes your heart skip a beat. 

“I know I don’t have the best history but I really want you to give me a shot.” he whispers, squeezing your hand. “You feel so right for me.”

You don’t really talk. Instead you press your head on the crook of his shoulder and he absently runs a hand up and down the nape of your neck. You feel your heart beat grow louder after each passing second. Why does it feel like it’s so easy to fall for him all of a sudden? 

“But am I right for you?” you mumble, mostly to him but in part to yourself. You can feel him tense up. 

He bites his lip and pulls away, “Mmm…maybe a question for another time.” 

————————————————————  
When Atsumu is showered and tucked into bed, he closes his eyes to try to remember how you smelled like 

He looks at his phone and tosses it aside before picking it up again to call your number. 

“So I’m about to go to sleep…and I remembered that our goodbyes…were cut short.” he carefully chooses his words, “Can you wish me goodnight?”

He hears you stifle a laugh. 

“Good night, Atsumu, oyasuminasai.” you bade him, a warm feeling spreads in his chest. “Happy birthday. I hope you had a good one.” 

You click off after that. He smiles to himself. 

Atsumu daydreams what it would be like for you to be beside him, but he’ll have to make do with tonight’s call until then. 

“Happy birthday.” you had said. Well, he’s the happiest when he’s with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far. If you liked what I wrote, please leave a kudos or a comment. 
> 
> My next chapter is almost done and I'm hoping you will like that too. Atsumu has a lot to prove has definitely a lot to prove if he wants more than just a first date with reader. Tensions be brewing y'all!


	2. Seal It With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya Atsumu can't seem to make relationships last. Still he continues to believe he can find happiness as long as he keeps looking. How can he convince you of his love for you to stay?

“You have no idea how in love I am with you and how much I’m trying to be better because i know you deserve more.”

On your third date, Atsumu professes his love for you. There’s a huge interval between your first date and the next two—in part because you thought the first date was a prank and that Atsumu wasn’t being sincere about actually wanting to date you.

But he kept asking to go on another and you eventually gave in.

“I bet I’m not the first person you’re ‘in love’ with that you’ve said that phrase to.” you snort, leaning against the railing of a bridge. You’ve been friends with Atsumu long enough to be sure that that line isn’t original. Still it’s taking all your self-control to keep yourself from reeling . There’s just something so irresistible about him.

Atsumu falls in love quickly, and falls out of love even quicker. His last two relationships didn’t even last three months. He’s charming, attractive and overall shit at keeping relationships, but logically speaking, you know him the best among all the women he’s dated. You’re long familiar with his quirks and eccentricities and his apparent lack of filter (which is his Achilles' heel in most relationships), so if he can make things last with anyone, it should be with you, right?

“But you are the person I love the most. Truly. And you are too good for me, but I’m too crazy about you to simply let you go.” he smiles, looking up at the night sky with his hands in his pockets. He looks hopeful and optimistic, especially next to your aura of indignation.

For a brief moment, it’s enough to make you swoon. His smile melts your heart just a bit and you can’t stop yourself from smiling back. It’s difficult not to be hooked on his sincerity.

“That and I always found you kinda hot.” he cheekily grins. You smack his arm in reply.

The moon is bright and the air is abuzz with activity. Osaka is another city in Japan that hardly sleeps. In the wee hours of the morning, the city lights continue to flash and its residents roam through the night.

Despite all his flaws, you admire how unafraid—almost reckless—he is when it comes to love. He is never daunted to take his stab at happiness even if he repeatedly fails and even if he will put your long-time friendship at stake.

“Those are big words.” you murmur, crossing your arms over your chest reigning in your feelings, “Especially for someone who’s last few relationships—”

He waves dismissively, “Have some faith. You’ll be the one to break the streak.”

He takes a deep breath, feeling resigned at your disbelief. He puts a hand around your elbow and tugs.

“I have an idea.”

He drags you through the city, weaving through one street to another. Atsumu walks pretty quickly, so by the time you’ve caught up with your breath to ask where you’re going, you’re already there.

Why on earth are you on this date again?

“Why the fuck are we at an empty cathedral?” you whisper, exasperated.

Instead of replying, he drags you through the center of the aisle and only stops in front of the altar. Your disapproval turns into mild panic.

“I’m not marrying you tonight,” you gesture vigorously.

“You don’t have to.” he says flatly, eyes fixed on the center.

When you’re both in front of the altar, he gently takes your hands into his own and places them near his chest. You’re both standing across each other, barely lit by the small lights on the walls.

You look at the aisle then back at him. He kisses the palm of your hand and you tentatively walk closer to him. Your lips start to quiver.

“Don’t hurt me after you make me fall in love with you.” you say in a whisper as if you’re pleading. He slowly nods.

“I take you to be the one for me, to have and to hold in good times and in bad, for richer for poorer,” he enunciates the words slowly. “In sickness and in health until death do us part.”

“Is that enough of a promise?” he adds.

It’s your turn to nod.

You walk closer to him and interlace your fingers with his. His face tilts and leans into yours, and he seals the evening with a kiss.


End file.
